


Dress for Success

by zebraljb



Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Five times Eggsy dressed up for Harry...and one time he doesn't.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567597
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154
Collections: 2019 Kingsman Stocking Stuffers





	Dress for Success

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withinmelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/gifts).



> withinmelove asked for Hartwin (my OTP) and a 5+1 (which I've never attempted). This was pure joy to write.

ONE

Eggsy smooths down his jacket, takes exactly three deep breaths, and knocks on the door of Harry’s suite. “Enter.”

He steps inside, smiling shyly at the man on the sofa. “Hey, Harry.”

“Eggsy!” Harry gets to his feet, his handsome face wreathed in a smile. “What a lovely surprise.”

“Hope you don’t mind me stopping by, had a few minutes. Just got back from Lisbon.”

“Of course I don’t mind. It’s dull as tombs up here…why I can’t just find myself a little flat off-site I will never know,” Harry grumbles.

“Merlin ain’t gonna admit it, but you know it’s because he wants you close to keep an eye on you,” Eggsy says with a grin. “He probably doesn’t want to let you out of his sight.”

“Foolish old man,” Harry says, but his cheeks turn pink.

Eggsy finds that endearing. And adorable. And sexy. He sighs, telling his inner Admirer of Harry to simmer down a bit. The crush he’d had on Harry as Galahad has only gotten worse upon his return to Kingsman, and it takes everything he has sometimes not to throw himself into Harry’s arms and beg him for a kiss. “He is, but don’t tell him I said that.”

“I will take it to the grave,” Harry vows. Eggsy winces at his choice of words. “I AM sorry, dear boy.” Harry clears his throat and takes a good look at Eggsy. “Well. My word.”

“What’s wrong? Do I got something on my tie?” Eggsy looks down in dismay. He’d been so careful over breakfast on the jet.

“No, it’s…I just realized I’ve never seen you in your Kingsman suit. You were dressed casually at Statesman, and even when you brought me home.” Harry slowly smiles. “You look amazing, Eggsy. So handsome and capable. You make me quite proud.”

“Wow. Uh, thanks, Harry.” Eggsy knows his face is flaming. “Well, like I said, just got in, gotta meet with Merlin and then I’m going home to sleep for three days.”

“I wish I had a home to go to,” Harry says wistfully.

“I share a little place with Mum and Daisy. Ain’t much, but she loves it. Maybe you could come over for dinner sometime. Daisy’s the best, you’d love her.” Eggsy isn’t sure why his mouth is running away without his brain.

“That sounds nice,” Harry says. “Now run along to Merlin, no need for him to bite your head off for being late.”

“Cuz he never did that to you, right?” Eggsy says, and is rewarded with a snort.

TWO

“C’mon, bruv, ain’t I through yet?” Eggsy whines.

Roxy digs the heel of her shoe into his toes. “Quit acting like a child. This isn’t that difficult.”

“Says you…you ain’t all done up in a monkey suit,” Eggsy grumbles. 

“No, I’m not. The woman simply has to do the same dance you are, in a long gown and heels…backwards!” Roxy snaps. 

“She’s right, Galahad,” Merlin says cheerfully. He taps his phone. “Again.”

“Fucking hell.” But Eggsy cradles Roxy’s hand in one of his and rests his other hand lightly at her waist. He counts to himself and they begin to waltz around the Kingsman ballroom. 

“That’s it…very good. Nice,” Merlin says approvingly. “Looking good, Eggsy.”

“Feeling like an idiot, Merlin,” Eggsy growls. He’s still not sure why he’s wearing a military uniform, of all things, complete with ribbons and tassels and a lot of ridiculousness. “Don’t understand why they aren’t sending someone else. Send Harry. He’s all posh and fancy and…”

“And standing right over there,” Roxy interrupts, causing Eggsy to stumble over his own feet, twist an ankle, and crumple to the ground.

“Eggsy!” Harry hurries over and holds out his hand. “Are you quite all right, my boy?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy’s face flames red as he allows Harry to help him up. He then brushes the dirt from his knees.

“Might I ask what’s going on here?” Harry looks from Eggsy to Roxy and frowns.

“Gotta attend some sort of royal gala with Tilde…representing Her Majesty’s government and all. Still don’t know WHY.”

“Because ye have a history with the Princess and she asked specifically to have ye join her. I believe her exact words were, ‘I might be able to make it through this thing with my sanity intact if I have Eggsy there to entertain me.’ So you’re going,” Merlin tells him. 

“Feel like a fool, between the dancing and this stupid uniform.” Eggsy stands up straight. “What do you think, Harry?”

“You look quite handsome, Eggsy,” Harry says softly. He brushes some dust from Eggsy’s shoulder. “You will be quite the attractive pair. If you’ll excuse me.” Harry turns on one heel and walks away.

“Again,” Merlin says before Eggsy can call out to Harry.

THREE

“The things I do for the people I love,” Eggsy grumbles, turning this way and that in front of the mirror. “I swear to fucking God, Roxy, if you are taking one fucking picture, I will slice your arm off and never regret it.”

“Oh, come on, Eggsy. I mean, Your Highness,” Roxy giggles, taking about a hundred pictures on her phone.

“You look quite elegant, Galahad.” Eggsy turns to glare at Andrew, whose face is a mask of professionalism. “That color blue brings out your eyes.”

“I just…ugh.” Eggsy turns this way and that, the tulle of the gown fluttering out behind him.

“Andrew, I was wondering if…” Harry stops short at the doorway of the fitting room. “Good evening, Lancelot…Eggsy.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says miserably, wishing the ground would swallow him whole.

“You look very…lovely,” Harry manages.

“I look like an idiot, you can say it.” Eggsy sighs and gets down from the step. He then sits on a chair, huffing with impatience as the full skirt flares up into his face. “Taking Daisy to a tea party, and she informed me that EVERYONE has to wear a pretty dress. It’s a princess party. I think they meant every little girl needs to wear a princess dress, but she’s got it in her head that I need to be a princess, too.”

“And far be it from you to disappoint that darling child,” Harry says with a fond smile. “Andrew was right, you know. That color DOES bring out your eyes.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says softly, blushing for an entirely different reason. He finally looks away and tugs on his white trainers.

“Eggsy, no,” Roxy whines. 

“Roxy, I’m wearing a fucking princess dress. If you think for one second I’m wearing fancy shoes, you got another thing coming.” Eggsy gets up and stomps into the shop, where he finds his mum and Daisy waiting. Michelle covers her mouth with her hand and tries not to laugh. Daisy shrieks with delight.

“Eggsy! You’re so pretty! A princess, just like me!”

“Yes, flower, a princess just like you. Mum, enough,” Eggsy growls.

“Michelle, so lovely to see you again,” Harry says politely.

“Hello, Harry. Roxy,” Michelle says quietly.

“Well, let’s get this over with.” Eggsy reaches for Daisy’s hand.

“You girls have a nice time!” Roxy calls off.

“Shut the fuc…” Eggsy glances down at his sister. “You’re dead to me,” he vows, slamming the door as they leave the shop.

FOUR

“You got the three booths in the back. Make sure the customers are happy, and if they get handsy, come tell Tiny.” The giant man standing by the door grins and nods at Eggsy. “Staff don’t get into fights with the customers, you get me? That’s why I got Tiny.”

“Yes, Rick.” Eggsy smiles and nods.

“Now, take your coat off, lemme see what you got.” The man stands back and crosses his arms over his chest. 

Eggsy sighs and takes off his long overcoat. He shivers a bit, the cool air of the back room rolling over his bare legs and thighs. “Good enough?” He slowly turns around, better give them a show.”

“Nice. VERY nice,” Rick says with nothing short of a leer. “Customers are gonna love you…arse and thighs like that? But lose the jacket…you look like you stepped out of a disco in the Seventies.” Eggsy nods. “You need those glasses?”

Eggsy adjusts his Kingsman eyewear. “Yeah, prescription, I’m afraid. Can’t do contacts.”

“All right…guess it don’t matter. Stop by the bar in fifteen minutes, I’ll have someone show you around.”

“All right,” Eggsy says. Rick gives him one last ogle before disappearing out the door. Tiny nods in farewell and follows his boss.

“Fuck me,” Eggsy sighs. He goes to the full-length mirror and studies himself as he slowly removes his gold jacket, leaving him a tight black sleeveless vest, gold and black hot pants, and a pair of black trainers. He hears a bit of a squawk coming through his earpiece. “Merlin? You all right, bruv?”

“Good evening, Eggsy.”

“HARRY?” Eggsy blushes from head to toe and turns away from the mirror. “I mean, Galahad, sir?”

“Y-yes. Merlin’s asked me to assist on this mission, since I’m the one that found the lead about Rick and the sex trafficking in the first place,” Harry says hoarsely. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“No. Not at all.” Eggsy wishes he could put on his coat, wrap up in a quilt, anything to keep Harry from seeing him like this. He knows Harry can’t see anything unless Eggsy sees it through his glasses, but the seedy club has a lot of mirrors. Plus Eggsy will be wining, dining, and grinding a lot of customers to put on a show for Rick.

“Are ye ready, Eggsy?” Merlin says. 

Eggsy clears his throat and slowly turns back to the mirror. He takes a few deep breaths, studying his reflection in the glass. Women and girls are being stolen from the families by this bastard. He can deal with his feelings about Harry later. “Yes, Merlin.”

FIVE

Eggsy stares in the mirror and attempts his bow tie for the eighth time. “Fuck it all!” He shouts in frustration. “Fucking fuck it all, fuck this stupid penguin suit and this stupid tie and this stupid fucking mission!”

“I hope you don’t consider me part of that laundry list of irritating things,” a voice says behind him.

Eggsy slowly turns around to see Harry looking absolutely sinful in a traditional black tuxedo. His legs are endless, his waist is trim, and his shoulders are so broad they make Eggsy’s knees weak. “No,” he whispers. “But now I’m angrier, cuz you look like a million fucking pounds and I look like a dirty penny outta the gutter.”

“Come now, my boy, you know that isn’t true. And that orange velvet is quite becoming…not just anyone could pull it off.” Harry approaches him with a kind smile. “May I?”

“PLEASE, Harry,” Eggsy begs. Harry takes the ends of the tie in his slender fingers and they deftly start to flip the fabric this way and that. “Hate these kinda missions. I mean, I’m glad I’m going with you, but I just…sometimes I hate the way we gotta pretend all the time. Not you, but I gotta pretend I’m posh like the rest of you, pretend I’m a gent, pretend I’m educated and not a chav fuckup.”

“None of that,” Harry snaps. He glares at Eggsy as he finishes the tie. “You are perfect just the way you are, Eggsy, and don’t ever forget it. Yes, we play a part when we go out on missions, but at the end of the day, Eggsy Unwin in his garish trainers and well-worn hoodies is still the same young man with potential…the same brave young man whose courage and quick thinking helped Kingsman save the world.”

“You think all that about me?” Eggsy says softly.

Harry turns pink. “Well, I…the man I met outside the police station has exceeded all my expectations…but the man I met outside the police station is also perfect just the way he is.”

“Thanks, Harry,” Eggsy says bashfully. He turns around to the mirror. “Wow…you did it! Aces.”

“Shall we?” Harry steps aside and sweeps out an arm, but his eyes never leave Eggsy’s face. Eggsy slowly looks up at him, licking his lips almost without thinking. Harry’s eye is warm as he looks down at him. Harry swallows hard and seems to step closer without actually moving.

“The cab is waiting,” Merlin says in their ears and they both jump.

“I guess we should go.” Eggsy takes a few steps before looking up at Harry. 

“Yes…the car is waiting,” Harry says, and the moment is lost.

+1

Eggsy rearranges his snapback on his head four times before finally ringing the bell of Harry’s new house. He prays Harry’s home. He prays Harry ISN’T home. He prays Harry doesn’t punch him. He prays Harry doesn’t hate him.

He’s studying his winged trainers and tugging at his hoodie when Harry opens the door. “Eggsy!” Harry says in astonishment.

“I hope this ain’t a bad time…”

“Of course not. How lovely to see you, do come in.” Harry steps aside and Eggsy walks into the house.

“Looking nice,” he says, glancing around. “Doing some decorating.”

“Little by little,” Harry says. “Merlin’s been helping me locate some of the butterflies…eventually I’d like to get out and find my own.”

“Maybe when you retire?” Eggsy suggests with a wink.

“Bite your tongue, boy,” Harry retorts and Eggsy laughs. “Can I offer you a drink, a cup of tea?”

“No, thanks, just wanted to talk to ya for a second,” Eggsy says almost shyly.

“Well, let’s go into the living room, then.” Harry leads the way into the living room and motions for Eggsy to sit. He sits on the sofa and Harry sits there as well, a short distance away.

“Look, Harry, I just wanted to say…” Eggsy fidgets nervously, twisting his fingers together.

“You can tell me anything, dear boy,” Harry murmurs. “I will always listen, and try to help if I can.”

Eggsy simply stares at him. He’s just so gorgeous, with his perfect hair and his handsome face. Even if he ruins it all, he has to take the chance. “I wanted to say I think you’re amazing,” he finally blurts out. Harry looks stunned. “You’re just so…so…smart, and posh and handsome…you always know what to say or what to do, and you teach me something new every day. You make me feel like I’m enough…and I never felt that way before. And I just…I wanted to let you know that…that…”

“That…” Harry prompts with a strange look on his face.

“That I’m…I’m…” I’m WHAT? Eggsy thinks to himself. “I’m arse over tits in love with you,” he chokes out. Harry audibly gasps and Eggsy turns crimson. He studies his lap, wondering if Harry’s going to leave any discernable marks when he beats the hell out of him.

Harry moves closer and reaches a hand toward Eggsy, who flinches. Harry doesn’t hit him. Instead he removes Eggsy’s snapback and tosses it to the side before using one elegant finger to raise Eggsy’s chin. “You’re in love with me.”

“Uh, sorta. Well, yeah. Definitely,” Eggsy says. “For a while now, really.”

“I see.” Harry studies his face. “And the fact that I am old and broken, that doesn’t matter to you?”

“You ain’t old, and you sure as hell ain’t broken. A bit scarred, yeah, but only the living carry scars, right? You fucking beat death, Harry.”

“The way you’re looking at me…” Harry shakes his head. “You really mean it, don’t you?” Eggsy silently nods. “Oh, darling Eggsy.” Harry cradles Eggsy’s face in his hand. “I have wanted…no. I have dreamt about you for so long, have watched you become an incredible agent, seen you dance with a princess. I’ve thought I had no chance with you, that I wasn’t what you wanted.”

“Oh, you’re what I’ve wanted,” Eggsy promises, unable to believe what’s happening. “I’ve dreamt about you as well, but they ain’t very gentlemanly dreams.”

Harry chuckles. “Oh, rest assured, dear boy, I’ve had those kinds of dreams as well.” His thumb strokes Eggsy’s cheek. “Might I kiss you?”

“You don’t ever have to ask,” Eggsy says, and the words are barely out before Harry’s sliding even closer and wrapping his arms around him. Eggsy just has time to blissfully sigh before Harry’s lips are on his and the world seems to literally stop turning.

When Harry finally lets him up for air Eggsy has a dizzy grin on his face, and it’s mirror image is on Harry’s face as well. “I’ve wanted to do that for ever so long,” Harry tells him.

“Well, now you can do it any time you want.”

“Like now?”

“Like now.”


End file.
